The Story of Elliot and Kate
by diffrentkey
Summary: Ana, Kate, and the grey's grew up together. Ana and Christian were mad for each other while Kate and Elliot didn't take such an easy road. This is the story about Kate and Elliot and how two exciting, clashing personalities they come to be.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kate, I live in Bellevue, Washington with my parents and two younger siblings. I grew up privileged, the big house on the sound in one of the best neighborhoods in the state. Looking from the outside in my family was perfect, married parents with two kids, one of each we even had the typical American golden retriever, molly. My life seemed perfect looking in and in a lot of areas I couldn't complain. But with perfection comes unrealistic expectations. My parents were as loving as they could be but also loved their social life, as much as I wanted something different I had to look at what I have and be grateful and it helped me realize later on in life that maybe we cant have it all and only some people get that.

The best part of my life and where I live is that it allowed me to meet my best friends Ana, Christian, and Elliot. Growing up you couldn't separate us especially living in the same neighborhood and on the sound. Once our families got the jist of our friendship weekends on the sound was a new normal with all three families.

Ana has always been my bestest friend as we grew up and grew up even through the boys have cooties stage. Ana and Christian were made for each other. Since day one they gravitated toward each other two different personalities fitting together like puzzle pieces even more they were romantic. I always assumed Elliot was made for me and was my missing puzzle piece even when he was the older mean brother that teased us, when ever I pictured the prince that came to save me it was always him.

I'd like to blame it all on Ana for finding her soulmate and making me think I found mine but it'd be too easy to have two best friends find their soulmates in brothers that only happens in the movies. Ana found her soulmate and I found the bad boy that was supposed to be my soulmate and made me fall in love with him and then continues to crush my heart.

Maybe some soulmates aren't meant to be together and are just meant to be friends. Your soulmate can be a friend right? Maybe all those years of chick flicks screwed with my head. Or ana and Christian's love story, anyone can be jealous of those two, they were made for each other completely. Ana and Christian prove that what we have isn't right, they compliment each other what ever one is thinking the other already knows. All we have is fights and games and one uping the other time and time again.

He just wants me now because he can't have me after today. Marriage even to him is sacred. This ride is finally coming to a stop and im coming out a winner for once. For once im not the one being left behind or glazed over hes going to feel the heartache ive been feeling since he walked out of the boathouse that first time I thought we were forever. He missed his chance, I'm marrying Trevor today. Trevor is nice and safe, funny and charming. I'll have a great life with Trevor, kids the dog and a great social life, we could have it all, he'd give me whatever I wanted. We'd have what my parents have and live just as ive always wanted what I have worked so hard to get.

"I'm marrying Trevor, I love him he loves me" I say out loud.

The suddent knocks on the door startle me out of my internal freak out "come in" I turn to the door to see if it's my mom or Ana with that Advil but freeze when I see the tall figure waiting behind the door.

"Whaaa—-ttt are you doing here"

That deep voice that always gives me the goosebumps and always knows just what to say looks at me with those eyes that have always been my kryptonite. Those eyes that can convince you to do just about anything. That stupid beautiful face and smile that can light up even the darkest room. Even those damn dimples he has that really isn't fair if you ask me no one should look that perfect even when they look as broken as they do now. "you look breath taking".

Of course he has to come in right now, right before im set to walk out and marry someone that is not him, that was supposed to be him. It was supposed to be him and I against the world.

Don't fall for the eyes kate. The eyes always make you the love sick fool, you are marrying Trevor. Trevor the good guy, Treavor who would never break your heart.

"What do you want Elliot."


	2. Chapter 2

Ana, Kate, Christian: Age 5

Elliot: Age 7

Grand view Ave. In Bellevue how cheesy can you be. Trust me it gets worse, have you ever seen desperate housewives, the perfect trees with the perfect lawns and the perfect looking families, that's grand view add on the sound in our back yards and you have the grandeur of Bellevue. Beautiful houses that even though are bigger than most homes look inviting and welcoming. The tree lined grand streets and kids playing on hot days is every person's dream. Living there was a dream, I loved it.

I didn't meet the grey's when they first moved in, they lived a few houses down the street in the most beautiful house and they moved in the summer before we went to kindergarten. The greys bought the biggest house in the neighborhood where this older couple lived before the greys bought. The house looked so inviting just walking by it, I always dreamed that the perfect family lived there. as I got to know the greys the house would grow to be the homiest house all of us loved.

Ana and I were friends even as babies. Living next to each other and our parents both having their first child they somehow became friends that grew stronger with two girls. Ana and I did everything together. Preschool and our nannies constantly put us to play together.

Christian came along in kindergarten. Ana and I got to take the school bus for the first time and all the kids from the neighborhood met at the beginning of the community to take the bus to Seattle's finest elementary school.

Ana and I in our perfectly ironed matching uniformed dresses were so excited for school. Ana was and has always been the kindest, softest and sweetest soul you've ever met. Have you ever met a person and was drawn to them because they were so inviting? That's Ana you can't not be her friend. She's the best friend a girl could have, and she always keeps me sane and from going crazy with her calming personality.

The only time Ana ever got in trouble was for one of my brilliant ideas. She has always been my person. My person to cry too, celebrate with and do things we weren't supposed to be doing with. Although Ana was the sweetest and soft-spoken person, she still loved adventure and living life to the fullest. She just needed a partner in crime to do it with, cue me. I have always loved adventure and pushing boundaries. You could never tell me I couldn't do something because that made try and do it even if I failed.

Ana grew up as an only child. Her mom, worse than my mom loved the social life that came with being married to Ray Steele. Carla came from old money and married into money, so she never worked a day in her life. Ray worked for the FBI or CIA who knows but whatever he did supported Carla's shopping problem and helped live a comfortable life. Ana has always been the light of his life. I still to this day feel as though he stayed with Carla as long as he did because of Ana. But that's a story for another time.

I grew up right next door with my dad Eamon who owns a news outlet and my mom Diana who is a well-known interior designer. After they had me two and a half years later came Ethan, my annoying little brother. Growing up I didn't want a gross, slobbery brother I wanted it to be just me like Ana. I didn't want to share my parents and a crying baby who couldn't wear nice dresses like me did not make it any better. I have always been the rebel, the out spoken child who never takes no for an answer even as a five-year-old.

With two different personalities Ana and I evened each other out perfectly. I was allowed to lead most days, but Ana would put me in my place when needed. She grounded me and I helped her be a little tougher and not let the other kids bother her.

Ana and I met Christian first. All the kindergarteners had to sit in the front of the bus and Christian sat next to us on that first day.

"Hi, my name is Ana, and this is Kate are you in kindergarten too?" asked little Ana.

"Christian" he just said. Rude was my first impression, but Ana always says that she never thought he was rude just shy. I always say rude, but Christian and my relationship has always and will always be a love hate one, and I'll always want to hit him no matter what.

Christian ended up being in the same class as us. And Ana being the only other student who he talked to; our duo became a trio. But it didn't bother me so much Christian was weird and barely talked so he always went along with my ideas like Ana.

As the weeks went on Christian started to open up. Mostly to Ana but since Ana and I were inseparable that meant me too. Once Christian got to know the both of us his mood was totally different. His bossy side came out and he and I fought over who's housed to play at or what game to play and a lot of the time the only solution was to let Ana pick and she alternated days. Just as she was my rock, she became Christians too.

One Friday in Mid-October, for one of the first time's, we went over to Christian's to play. He had just gotten a new play set for outside for all of us to play. After school our parents set it up so that Elle, Christian's nanny picked us up from the bus and walked us to his house. Usually his older brother ignored me and just talked to Christian on the way home but today he finally talked to me.

"Want to play tag when we get home?" he asked, his name was Elliot. Usually when he walked onto the bus with Christian, he ignored us completely for his friends he was older and to him and his friends we were babies.

"Sure" I replied back. A little surprised he was talking to me, he usually just talked to Christian.

"Cool, tag your it" he said fast then bee lined for his house straight ahead.

I started to run after him, Ana and Christian forgotten, only one person in mind "hey, no fair you didn't say start". Elliot just looked back and laughed at me and kept running as fast as he could.

That was the beginning of the competition between the two of us. I would grow to learn that we fought so much because we had the same personalities always going head to head. That day it took me what felt like all day to finally catch him. Ana and Christian ignored us and went on the new swings instead.

From that day on every time we went over to the grey's Elliot and I always had to one up the other do whatever it was that we were doing better then the other.

My crush on Elliot began when I was eight and Elliot was 10. It was the summer and we were riding bikes in front of his house. His part of the street was towards the end and no cars really went through there. the Grey's also had a really long drive way so we could race down the driveway over the hump that helped us go faster.

All four of us were racing down the driveway and I got a little too close to Christian and lost control of my bike and fell over. I scrapped my knees really bad and as soon as I saw the blood I started to tear up. I tried to wipe away the blood to not look like a baby. I hated crying in front of people even when I was smaller.

Elliot turned around and saw and ran over to help. "Are you okay? Does it hurt" he asked concerned.

"yeah, I'm okay" I saw trying to keep the tears from falling. "doesn't hurt".

He looked at me, like really looked at me for the first time. And I will always remember it as the first time those beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing to me.

"come on my mom's inside and we have really cool band-aids" he said smiling at me. He signaled so I can hop on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride into the house.

That was the beginning of my crush on Elliot but also the beginning of our friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

July 2018

Christian, Ana, Kate: 25

Elliot: 28

Kate Pov

"What do you want Elliot" don't look at him… don't look at him Kate. Stay strong!

"I just wanted to see you" he looked so heartbroken, I felt bad for him. But I shouldn't. I have to stay strong I can't keep being weak and giving in, I'll never get my happily ever after being here when he wants me. I can't keep waiting I'll be waiting forever.

" I coulddddnnnn-"

"Elliot, please I can't anymore." Stupid tears, why can't I ever control them, why does he have to look like that, he did this, he's the reason we're here the way we are. Strong Kate, you can do this.

He just keeps looking at me, looking into my soul searching and hoping. "I can't do this Elliot, please, it hurts too much" I say as let out a sob not being able to control it. He doesn't say anything but I can see the tears freely falling now.

"I'm marrying Trevor today" I take a deep breath, "What we had, whatever it is that we had was everything to me, but you've shown me time and time again that you're not ready and I can't wait around for you to be ready El, I can't be someone's maybe or someone's backup plan-".

"you were never a backup plan" he stumbles out quickly.

" You go fuck whoever you want and think that I'm just going to keep waiting for you be done? Sounds like a backup plan to be Elliot"

I steal a glance at those eyes, those beautiful crystal clear eyes that look glassy and pleading and take a deep breath. All I want to do is run into his arms, but I have to stay strong.

"You only want me now because Trevor is here making me his wife, he wants to actually be with me and start a family with me and that'll mean your game is over". Even though I'm saying the words it sounds like they aren't coming out of my mouth.

"I know, I just" he pauses "I just can't do it Katie, I can't see you walk down the aisle, I'm sorry". I'm breaking his heart and I can see it clear as day, this time we both know that's it, we both know what me marrying signifies, no more sneaking off no more one last time's, this is it. As horrible as all the things we have done were, marriage means more to the both of us.

"I just came to give you your present, and to say I'm sorry for everything, I know sorry doesn't seem like a good enough word but I am, truly and deeply." There goes those damn tears again, how do his eyes look bluer, what the actual fuck!

He's standing right in front of me now the man I always thought I would marry. The man I envisioned coming home everyday and scooping me in his arms then scooping up the soccer team of little blue eyed babies we would have. He's the one I always envisioned growing old with because with him I've never felt more alive time and time again. He's the one I was supposed live happily ever after with in the white house on the end of the street that we would buy from old Mrs. Jones. He takes me out of my day dream by clearing his throat and walking towards me.

He grabs my hands to hold me there, green eyes to blue. " I'll always love you, forever. And I'm sorry I can't stay for the wedding, I really tried but itssss, its just to hard to watch my girl become someone else's". He reaches over and kisses my forehead as I hear he door opening again and he hands me the small box. He reaches up and wipes the tears that are falling hard now from my cheeks "Goodbye Katie".

He wipes his tears with the back of his hands and turns around to leave and all I want to do is hold on to him and never let go. He goes to Ana and kisses her on the cheek and walks out closing the door behind him. I stand there frozen. What do I do?

Ana walks up to me slowly "Kate, breathe are you okay?" she grabs my hands that are burning from his touch like a live wear as if I was just electrocuted. " Kate look at me, tell me what you need." I hear her but I cant come back to my body I cant focus,

She grabs my face and it gets me out of my trance "I can get you a shot, a get away car, I can have Christian call for a helicopter even, tell me what you need but you have to talk to me, damnit Kate say something!"

I can finally open my mouth but the words that tumble out is not what I'm thinking "I can't Ana"

I gain focus and look at her, I need to focus and be strong I can do this

"I'm marrying Trevor today, I accepted his proposal I said yes. It's my wedding day I'm getting married" pep talks are good pep talks work. I can do this.

"Kate, are you sure" she says as she continues to hold me and for that I'm thankful I don't think I can move right now never mind stand up on my own.

" Trevor loves me Ana, He's a good man. I can't leave him on our wedding day Elliot has had a thousand chances he doesn't really mean it"

" Kate, he has changed"

"Ana please"

"Okay, okay" says Ana raising her hands in surrender. " I'm always on your side"

"Are we ready" I turn to see my mom walking in slowly as if approaching a time bomb no doubt probably catching Elliot on his way out.

"The hairstylist wants a last minute touch up we'll be right out" says Ana speaking for me, giving me the small life line I need. I can do this, I can do this.

" yeah, and can you send the makeup artist back in I'll be ready in 10 minutes mom don't worry" plaster the smile on, one foot in front of the other. You can do this Kate. Trevor is safe, Elliot is a loose cannon, you cant trust him to be right.

" I can do this" I whisper out loud.

Why am I doing this?


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**A/N: Just wanted to take the time to say thanks for who has followed so far. I have an outline of about 25-30 chapters. I am open if anyone has any suggestions as for what they would like to see. also want to say sorry in advance grammer and spelling aren't my forte nor is it fun for me so whatever autocorrect doesn't fix, sorry. I am going to try and go back and forth past to present if it gets confusing let me know and I can label better, thank you again! **

**Kate, Ana, Christian= 14**

**Elliot= 16**

**Mia, Ethan= 10**

" if it isn't the fresh meat ready for slaughter" I rolled my eyes, I swear if his head was any bigger it would start to slant.

Ana and Christian are Un- fazed but everything he says I swear it's to get a reaction out of me.

"Don't you have a girl to be drooling over? Leave us alone Elliot" I say as I push past him into the bus.

"The two years without you was the best of my life" I say to him as I walk past him.

" I know you've been missing me in the halls, Katie girl" cockiness steaming out of him.

"My name is Kate not Katie girl, and not Katie jerk, learn it. I didn't think you were that stupid, what happened? hit your head too much during practice" I spewed out as Elliot sat next to his friends messing with me for show. He knew how to get a reaction out of me every time. It's like he knows out of everyone I'll always respond to his stupid remarks.

"Whatever you say, Katie girl" he says and starts to talk with his friends.

I stick my headphones in my ear, Finally, peace and quiet. Over the years I made friends with Olivia who also lives near us and just recently has become my escape away from the love fest that's Ana and Christian. Over the summer Ana and Christian have gotten closer and when we went on the grey's boat for Labor Day it's like everything changed.

Christian has googly eyes for Ana and it's only a matter of time before he asks her to be his girlfriend. she's totally going to get her first kiss before me.

_Two weeks later _

Today is the first day of cheer try outs. Ana and Christian took the bus home. Ana isn't coordinated at all so cheer isn't for her. I on the other hand have worked so hard to get on the cheer team. I cheer in middle school and took some tumbling classes to prepare for high school cheer squad. If there is one thing I love most is being in charge and being the best, and the cheer team are always the main event of the football games.

"Well well, trying out for cheer? Christian didn't tell me" of course I couldn't avoid him on the massive field. He could pin me out of a huge crowd just to embarrass me.

"Wow, so observant. Gold star for Elliot" I snark back walking as fast as possible to the where the girls are stretching.

" You can pin the star anywhere you want Katie girl" the way he says it I know it's teasing but it makes me feel light headed. Over the summer he has started to tease me and I know exactly why. The stars aligned and by some divine miracle my flat chest isn't flat anymore I'm finally starting to grow boobs. But it's a bit of an adjustment trying to find the right clothes to fit me and not be too baggy. Elliot has been there all summer to tease me with "Katie Kat finally isn't a boy" and other dumb comments.

With my boobs and me starting to change from Christians kid best friend to an actual girl has made Elliot's teasing even worse. I secretly hope all the teasing is because on some level he likes me as much as I like him. We have always been close and talk about sports and a bunch of other stuff and we still do but lately the teasing has gotten out of hand.

" do all football players greet cheerleaders like this or is it just you" I snark back and he smiles its like he likes my sarcastic answers to him.

"Just me, you'll make it on the team I've seen your flips. And then you can cheer for me every Friday" he winks at me.

"Yeah, with the way I've seen you on the field you're going to need it" I look him up and down smiling.

He's grabs his chest "you wound me, gotta step up my game now"

"I guess you do"

"Wait for me by the late bus I'll walk you home it gets pretty dark out" he said as he started to walk away back to his teammates on the field.

" scared of the dark Elliot? need me to hold your hand?" I yelled out after him. He just turned around and winked at me and kept running back to the other side of the field.

The tryouts went well, the things they asked were pretty easy and I felt super confident.

"Congrats Kate, I think you're a shoe in, we'll post the list Monday during free period" said Amanda one of the head cheerleaders.

"Thanks so much!" I say as we walk towards the exit of the field.

"is that grey waving at you?" asked Amanda and I turned around to see Elliot trying to get my attention from the other side.

" He'll be alright" I say trying to turn around and ignore him. I do not want everyone to associate me with Elliot at only sixteen he already has a reputation for kissing everyone.

"KATIEEEEE" he yells. Oh god, I'm going to die of embarrassment as people turn to look who he is talking to. "I know you hear me, Katie" he says even louder. I cover my face with my hands, I'm going to murder him.

"Goodbye Elliot Gerald" I yell back knowing he hates the mention of his middle name.

I can hear the laughs around him. " Come on Katie Kat, you know I'm scared of the dark" he yells back and I can hear him getting closer.

He's so dumb I cant help but laugh and finally turn around to see him a few feet away. "I'm not holding your hand doofus"

He laughs, " You looked like you did good" he looks down at me with that smile that I love, even now I still have the stupidest crush on him when I shouldn't.

" Thanks, I hope I get it" I say as we hope onto the late bus. "you need to hurry and get your license so you can drive us all around" I tease.

He laughs again, " trust me I cant wait to drive my dad's been taking me out driving on the weekends, I cant wait"

"I know, Christian said your Dad came home asking him to borrow his bike helmet"

"Ha-ha, I'm a great driver" he looks down at me. "what's with the snark lately, do you not like me anymore" he says smile disappearing.

I look up at him " what's with the comments"

"About what" he asks confused. Then its like the lightbulb goes off. " ohhh, you mean the comments about you finally blossoming" he says smiling using air quotes for the word 'blossoming'

I nudge his shoulder with mine. "Yes, jerk".

" I don't know, its just surprising is all, you growing up and all"

"Elliot I don't know if you've noticed but we have all grown up, you're like a giant now"

He laughs " yeah, its like I grew over night. But seriously sorry I make the jokes I just don't know what to say around you anymore"

"what do you mean"

He rolls his eyes "come on Kate, you don't look like one of the boys anymore or a kid anymore"

"what do I Look like then Elliot"

There goes that damn smile again, and something else I just cant place it. He blushes, " you really don't know"

"just spit it out will ya, Elliot"

he sighs shakes his head "you look hot, okay" he scratches his head.

The smile that forms is nothing for the fireworks I feel inside. How do I respond to that? Nicely or snarky?

"why, thank you" I choose to say.

"and apparently conceited now too" he mumbles but is still smiling.

I pinch his side. " don't be rude" I say but still smile. "Even though I'm 'hot' to you know can we still be friends that don't fight as much?"

" we'll always be friends Katie Kat"

I pinch his side again. "god dammit Kate, can you stop"

"don't call me Katie Kat, then" I smile.

" I thought we weren't going to fight like this anymore" he says as he starts to get up. Our stop coming up next.

I get up and turn around to face him. Hand on my hip for a little extra measure. "I said as much, jeeze Elliot we really do need to make sure you don't have a concussion or something".

"ha-ha" he says moving in front of me, leading me out the bus. "Come on, its getting dark, and we're blonde it's the main event of every horror film".

I laugh again and throw my head back, being with him always makes me laugh uncontrollably. Being with him is comfortable and easy even when we bicker. I stop though when I realize he grabbed my hand and hasn't let go.

A little dazed I try to think of what to say besides be dragged by him down the street.

"hey, what did I say about hand holding" I tease, smiling. I don't think I could frown even if I wanted to.

He looked down at our hands together and then back up at me. " you know you like it"

Stupid jerk. "whatever".

He walked me home on the way to his house. Walked me to my door and yelled in a hi to my parents before leaving. I watched from the window as he left. My crush for him after that day intensified.

I got on the cheer team and everyday during the fall Elliot and I took the bus home together and he walked me to my door each day. It felt comfortable to the two of us just two friends hanging out. We would talk about everything and anything. We mostly talked about our bet on when Ana and Christian would finally get their heads out of their asses. I bet that Christian would be the one to kiss Ana first knowing how shy Ana is I knew she wouldn't do it first. Elliot on the other hand swore up and down Christian was a chicken shit and wouldn't do it first.

When it came to game days, one of my parents would try and make it watch my half time game, the Greys were at every single one cheering Elliot on but they would also cheer me on especially on days my mom or dad couldn't make it. Ana was always there for me no matter what sitting and cheering me on even on days Christian couldn't make it to go with her, she'd have Ray come with her and he'd cheer me on too. After every Friday game the greys would go home for pizza and movie night as a family. It started because Elliot would get invited to all the parties afterward and he had to make a deal with his parents. If he would stay in Friday nights with the family he could go out Saturday nights to the parties and didn't have to go to family functions on that day if he didn't want to.

My parents on the other hand would take Ana and I out after games if they were there to our favorite sushi spot but if not we would always tag along for pizza night and movies, especially after Grace and Carrick went to bed we got to watch all the good scary movies and gossip about school. Well, mostly hear Elliot gossip about school and the girls he was chasing after. Even though I always hoped he would chase after me, hearing the stories were too funny not to laugh.

On one night, Mia came downstairs after her parents fell asleep and watched a scary movie with us but ended up getting scared and made Elliot and Christian both walk her through the dark house and stand guard outside the door while she got ready for bed. Which left Ana and I too talk.

" Christian kissed me" Ana blurted out when she didn't hear the boys voices anymore.

My mouth dropped open "No way"

Ana smiled " after school I had to come home and help my mom with something so Christian took the bus with me and waited for me so Grace could drive us back to school. When we were walking back to his house he stopped and told me he thought I was beautiful and then kissed me"

"Oh my God"

"oh Kate, it was so amazing! He really does like me like I like him" said Ana.

I rolled my eyes "Ana a blind man can see that you guys are all googly eyes over each other".

"oh I'm sorry I don't mean to be insensitive I know how long you've been waiting for your first kiss" says Ana suddenly. She always wants to be fair and kind and I love that about her she never sets out to hurt someone's feelings.

"who cares about me right now, this is about you. You got your first kiss! This is epic" I say smiling. I am truly happy for her.

"I know! I'm still in shock, I hope he does it again soon" she says blushing.

"how about tongue?" I say laughing and then laughing harder at Ana's shocked look.

"what about tongue" says Elliot as he and Christian walk back in.

"Ana asked what would be the weirdest scary movie they haven't done" I think fast. " I said a movie called Tongue" sounds gross to me.

Elliot laughs as he plops down in his spot next to Christian. "movie about killer tongues, imagine".

Ana got kissed everyday after that as Christian walked her home. I on the other hand got stuck with the chatter box Elliot wouldn't stop talking about defeating some team this Friday.

"What's up with you" he nudged me as we got off the bus.

"Nothing" I replied

"it is something, you've been too quiet and you've let me talk for at least 20 minutes without telling me to shut up" he said standing in front of me blocking me from walking.

" Just stuff Elliot" I shrug. What am I supposed to tell him I'm bummed my best friend is getting kissed and I cant get one guy to even look at me.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to my back porch as we got to my house and sat on the back porch swing patting in for me to sit.

"Tell Elliot all your worries" he smiled.

"what if I don't want to tell you all my worries" I snarked.

He just looked at me, "come on, I wont tell anyone. It has to be bothering you for you to be so nice to me this week"

I played with my fingers and turned around. "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone".

"I swear" he said automatically.

" I swear Elliot you tell anyone I shave off your precious hair" I say back and he automatically goes to protect his hair.

"Christian kissed Ana"

"Dammit, didn't know he had it in him" he said more to himself. "But why is that bothering you?"

"you cant laugh at me" I told him knowing that's going to be his first reaction.

"Just spit it out Kate" he said.

I sighed loudly, " I just, I always thought I'd have my first kiss by now but no boys even look at me, I thought being a cheerleader at least one football player would show interest but they all avoid me like the plague".

Elliot looked at me a little confused. "you're bummed no one has kissed you yet that's it" he said.

"Ha-ha, I know lets all laugh at Kate being Kate mad over somethings stupid, but its something I've been looking forward to and-" I stop as his lips touch mine gently at first. And I look into his eyes and he in mine and then close my eyes as he kisses me a little harder and more. He doesn't stop for what feels like forever. When he stops and moves away and opens my eyes he's smiling and so am I.

"how was that for a first kiss" he says smiling.

"pretty damn good" I smiled back.

"Good, now can you go back to being regular Katie" he said and not even the mention of the nickname that bothers me can ruin this moment.

I smile, "I -iii don't know what to say"

He laughs as he gets up "Just say thank you" he winks.

"thanks" I smile.

As he's walking off the porch he looks at me, "Oh and don't worry about guys not liking you, the guys just no you're off limits" he says.

I'm stunned, what did he just say?

"What do you mean Elliot?" then it dawns on me. Why didn't I see it before, am I that insecure that I couldn't see it. Football players love freshmen. "Did- you-"

He turns as he's walking away " did I what" smiling.

I'm fuming as its coming to me now. " Elliot Grey did you tell the football team not to go with me".

He has the decency to look a little ashamed "No"

I let out a breath of relief "good, because-"

"I told them if they go near you they have to answer to me" he smiles.

"ELLIOOTTT" I scream I get up to chase him

"see you tomorrow Katie girl" he smiles as he runs up the drive way.

That was the day I got my first kiss and also the first time Elliot Grey had confused the ever living fuck out of me and my life.


End file.
